The Diary of Primrose Everdeen
by novelist007
Summary: Prim is the girl you cared for most in the Hunger Games series. The one who if she wasn't there, Katniss never would have ever been in the Hunger Games. So now it's her story of her own feelings, romance, and the danger of living in District 12. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES
1. Reaping Day

Today I was chosen to compete for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I just can't believe it, my chances were so slim! One out of thousands of slips of paper had my name on it in tiny careful writing as if writing it carefully would help the odds. The odds were in my definitely favor today, I hadn't even worried about myself! I had worried about my sister Katniss who had about 20 slips of paper with her name on it and Gale who had 42 slips of paper with his rough handwriting covering it. My worried quickly changed when they pulled that one scrap of paper out of the glass bowl. When Effie Trinket read my name in her clear, high pitched voice, "Primrose Everdeen!"

It was like a slow gas leak in the mines. It came slowly and you never expected it until it was too late to get out of the mine. At least that's how it was for me, for Katniss it was an explosion like the one that killed our father. I had walked slowly to the stage with everyone's eyes on my back, still in shock. Everyone in that courtyard had watched me silently as tears slid down my face. The men betting on whose name would be pulled stopped arguing, my friends started whispering and crying, random people I barely knew froze and turned turned toward me, and the peacekeepers began pulling forward all at once. Everyone seemed to know me through either my deceased father, Katniss and her game, or most knew me personally. I heard my name jolting me back into reality and I turned to see Katniss yelling, shoving at the Peacekeepers.

"Prim!" she called trying to reach me, the crowd parting for her.

"Katniss," I called back, afraid that if I didn't I might not be able to talk to her again.

Katniss has never looked so desperate as she looked at me then. "I volunteer!" she turns to yell at Effie to make sure she hears. "I volunteer as tribute for District 12!"

I remember a wave of shock recoiling through to crowd at the words almost never spoken, family love usually goes only to a certain point. I felt myself screaming, crying, letting out frustrated whines to anyone that could hear but rules were rules. Katniss slowly took her place on stage as Gale lifted me off of her. She held her head high and didn't speak. Katniss looked brave but I had seen the look in her eyes. It was worried, sad, and there was a haunting look of doom. I squeezed my eyes shut blinking out the tears refusing to watch. Than came the most quiet silence I have ever heard, our district's bravest attempt at disagreeing.

Effie cleared her throat and continued with the boy's. Peeta Mellark was chosen and yet despite the fact he was moderately popular no one argued. No shock appeared on anyone's faces either. The men in the back exchanged money silently and a couple of people cried some more but otherwise there wasn't a big reaction. Then Katniss did what no one expected again and clear shock showed before it disappeared behind her wall again.

I left as soon as possible and ran home to bury my head in pillows. I yelled obscenities at my pillows until my voice was hoarse and I realized Katniss wouldn't be reacting like I did. No doubt that she'd feel the same way if she hadn't volunteered. At least she has the chance to live.

**Thank you for reading the first entry in Prim's Diary. This is just the beginning of the story introducing it so expect more action later. Chapters will be posted randomly (whenever I have time) and please comment and give ideas.**


	2. Reaping Day - entry 2

I wish Katniss could have seen the line of people wanting to say something to her before she left. She's seems to think she is unliked somewhat by society. Truth is, she could have a lot of friends if she was not so. . . intimidating sometimes. I couldn't help noticing a few people that looked out of place in line like Peeta's father who was carrying a basket of cookies and Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, who despite the fact she was one of Katniss' only friends looked awkward in the line of poor people from the seam. Behind me there were miners my father knew coming to repay debts, the peacekeeper's who Katniss and I have sold our milk and game to for the past years, and our fellow schoolmates.

The peacekeepers stood like statues carefully watching the large crowd. These peacekeepers weren't like ours who joke around and visit the hob, our blackmarket. These were from the Capital whose soldiers are harsh and not a thought of their own crosses their mind. They would hang Gale and Katniss on the spot if they had caught them with their hunted game whereas our peacekeepers are either to drunk or too hungry for food to care.

My eyes kept drifting to the tiny line with the people visiting Peeta Mellark. It only contained his family, a couple boys, and Delly Cartwright who I think is his girlfriend. His line was small it almost looked consumed in the large mass of people here to see Katniss. I couldn't help but wonder why Peeta's father was in Katniss' line instead of his own son's. I guess he would head in on his own later.

Mother and I were lead inside the Justice Building first with people trying to push in behind us. The peacekeepers kept their straight face and posture as they kicked a young girl to the ground. We were lead through a grand hall carpeted with red and hung with paintings. After many twists and turns I saw Katniss sitting awkwardly in a lavishly furnished room. I instantaneous run up and hug her to comfort both me and her. Her red puffy eyes make it obvious she's been crying.

I remember exactly what was said in that room. It's been replaying in my mind because I don't want to forget what might be my last conversation with my sister. For a while we had just sit there like that, me curled on Katniss' lap and Mother sitting opposite of us. Then Katniss launched into the rules while she is gone. No tesserae, stay in school, and then she attacked Mother with her rules. No spacing out like she did after my father died. My mother got defencive and said that she had been sick. After hearing them argue about my mother's ability to take care of me for a minute I broke into the conversation to reassure Katniss that we would be fine.

"Maybe you can win," I told her.

Katniss agreed," We'd be rich!" But I didn't care about the money and we both know she didn't either.

"I just want you to come home." I had stated." You will try won't you? Really, really try?"

She had sworn she would try to win, to come back home for me, even though she knew the chances of coming back. Then the peacekeepers came to rip our family apart again and Katniss cried out," I love you. I love you both!" over and over as we were herded quickly out of the room. The peacekeepers face looked a little sad at that as if he had no one left to love or to love him. I kind of felt bad for the ruthless soldier.

I never got to say "I love you" back to Katniss as I looked back at the closed door and heard muffled sobs crying into pillows.


	3. The Girl on Fire

I woke up because the other side of the bed was cold. At first I thought Katniss was just out hunting like she always was before I remembered yesterday. My name read out loud. Katniss volunteering. Telling me she loves me. I held back a sob and ended up sounding like an elephant.

Although the circumstances were dire I couldn't help being happy. It's the last week of school and who can't help being excited for that. Of course I'll be spending my summer crying and watching Katniss fight to the death. But she promised she'd try to win so I have hope. A little, tiny ounce of hope and I keep clinging to it.

I threw on my outfit and milked my goat, Lady, before leaving with my old bookbag for school. At school my friends waited for me at the doorway. All of them were there blocking the way of people trying to get in.

Daisy Owens, the leader of our little clique, greeted me. One of my friends, Jesse Ward, ran up and gave me a great big hug as I approached. I was taken off guard and let her squeeze my waist for a second before I hugged her back. My friends surrounded me trying to comfort me, saying sorry and stuff, but it didn't work. In fact it had the opposite of the intended effect. I had been feeling pretty good for my situation until they came and reminded me. Their apologies felt like empty words.

I greeted them back. They seemed surprised I didn't shed a couple tears. I know they mean the best but it didn't help much. It was the same when my father died, a bunch of people pretending they feel sorry to make you feel better. It was only when we were in the middle of class I got the response I wanted. Silence.

I was starting to walk home alone when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I had turned around expecting it to be one of my friends giving me yet another hug but it was Rory Hawthorne, Gale's little brother who was about my age, looking really awkward.

"I just wanted to say sorry your sister had to leave." He said. "But I know you won't believe me because when my dad died in the mine it felt like no one felt truly sorry for me too." Then he ran off before I thank him. I had stared after him for a while because finally one apology felt real. He knows what I was feeling, his father had died in the same mine explosion as my father. Tears finally flowed after that.

Buttercup met me when I got home and I swear I squeezed the life out of him. I had no homework so I was left with nothing to do. So I ended up helping Mother with a six year-old boy with chickenpox. I don't remember when I started helping Mother with her patients but I do remember thinking how odd it was that Katniss could hunt animals but get queasy at the sight of a sick or injured patient and how it was opposite for me. We prescribed the child's mother with careful instructions to keep him away from other kids and it would pass. When the child's mother asked if we'd get sick I replied by telling her I've got an immune system as strong as an ox.

Afterwards the TV turned on and the row of chariots I've seen every year come down the capital's streets. District 1 came first with their silks and luxurious fabrics of jewels, second came District 2 wearing burly peacekeeper overalls, and third came District 3, a glowing couple covered in glittering wires twisting beautifully to create a dress or a suit. I watched bored as chariots pass the camera and the crowd cheering equally for every single person. How can they watch people kill each other just for their entertainment? A few tributes catch my eye but they keep moving and I wait for Katniss, to see her again.

At around District 8 you could start to see a fire in the back and the camera cuts straight to Katniss and Peeta, skipping Districts 9, 10, and 11. Katniss was literally on fire but she didn't seem worried. Somehow she managed to throw away her hatred for the capital and was waving and blowing kisses. She seemed so cheerful as she caught another rose and blew another kiss. I notice Peeta and Katniss holding hands, presented as friends not enemies. The crowd loves them, shouting their names and basking in their smiles.

I'm starting to feel like Katniss might have a chance at winning. After all, the sponsors can't ignore District 12 now.


	4. Training Sessions

I have started venturing past the fence each day to collect edible plants and stuff Mother needs for healing. I once walked to Katniss' special spot that she used to hang out with father by. It was a pretty place with a small pond and a concrete shack. Flowers covered the ground in a pretty blanket and as I gathered some of the many katniss roots growing around the pond I began to sing. The birds stopped singing and listened to my voice. When I was done singing they repeated my song back to me in a beautiful harmony. I had laughed and dipped my bare feet in the water as they serenaded me. I had heard of the mockingjays singing for my father and Katniss but I never expected they'd do it for me. I began visiting the meadow after school for the past couple days to collect plants and hang out by the pond.

My mother has taught me more and more about healing after realizing my interest in it. I have decided that I want to be medic when I grow up. Today I learned how to treat heat stroke with a cool rag and water, snow if possible. At school I meet up with my friends who have learned to leave my grieving to myself. Because I barely have any classes with Rory I haven't been able to thank him for his apology but I don't think it matters anymore because he's probably forgotten.

My daily schedule has been changed to milk Lady, go to school, visit the pond, help mother with her patients, and then watch the training on TV. Today I changed up my schedule and visited the hob where I sell my goat cheese and milk every Friday. I greeted Greasy Sae and sat at the bar where we did our usual trade, half of my produce for whatever my family was in need of for the rest of the week and a piece of candy. Hey, a girl's gotta have something sweet in her life! Then the peacekeepers and miners who had once scared me would gather around and bid on the rest. I usually racked up a dollar or two to last until my next sale.

By the time the men finished bidding and I got home, the results of the training sessions had started. During the time of the training Katniss visited all the wilderness survival areas never even looking at a bow. I guess this helped her so that she would seem less threatening and give the chance to try new things. Katniss turned out to be pretty good at the spear and knife throwing as long as she was in a certain range. Peeta and Katniss were still presented as partners and were dressed in identical outfits which I knew Katniss would have hated. It was super funny watching Katniss try re enacting a story where she challenged a bear over his honey. Katniss acted cheerful but I could tell she didn't want the kindness Peeta gave her, it would make his death harder. Peeta kept looking at Katniss with a look of longingness and pain. It's plainly obvious he doesn't want her to die which surprised me, as far as I knew they had just met. Their partnership works well as Katniss and Peeta trade knowledge. Peeta's careful design at the camouflage station reminds me of the cakes I would drag Katniss to see at the bakery. I caught myself wondering if Katniss was thinking the same thing.

When they showed the scores unsurprisingly the careers had racked up some pretty good scores ranging from seven to ten. The girl my age, Rue, from District 11 had a pretty nice score of seven. Finally Katniss' face appeared on the screen and a number appeared beside it. It was and eleven, the highest score of the night. I gave my mom a hug and celebrated. She had probably surprised the judges with her arrows. I felt so proud of her, I never would have gotten this far. Katniss' score was the last of the day so the screen faded to black and I climbed into bed still unable to keep the smile of my face.


	5. Interview Day

**I really should be working on my novel for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) because I am way behind but I got bored and decided I needed to take a break from my fake world of magic. The Mockingjay book is really messing up my life right now because for English I'm reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" and I keep saying "To Kill a Mockingjay". Which gave me the idea of President Snow's journal titled "To Kill a Mockingjay." If you want me to write that story please comment! It would be his journal on how to kill Katniss Everdeen, the mockingjay of the rebellion.**

**Now back to our randomly scheduled FanFiction . . .**

Today is a Saturday, the first day of summer vacation, a treat I will have to spend watching my sister die. Of course I have hope she'll live that was given to me yesterday when Katniss got the highest score out of all the tributes.

Around town everyone congratulates me because they can't thank my sister. Katniss is somewhere in the capital preparing for the interviews tonight. I can just imagine her trying to walk in high-heels. The thought made me laugh right in the middle of talking with the people at the hob. Everyone's reaction to my random burst of laughter made me laugh some more. The laughter was good, I need some laughter in my life, but now the town gossips are going to be spreading the news I am going crazy over Katniss' chance of death. I am of course, who wouldn't, but I spread my grief in cheery ways like giving my cheese and milk out for free. We are not in need of food much anymore, everyone seems to give us any food they can spare each day. I don't see the use for the food seeing as how Gale brings us meat and I still hunt for roots and berries in the woods each day but my mother thanks them anyway.

In the woods I met Gale who was surprised to see me but I soon ditched him after seeing him shoot down a bird. I think he was glad I left because I'm as quiet as Haymitch is on reaping day. I was in a happy mood when I came home in the woods because I had found a nice patch of strawberries. I sang as I walked and the mockingjays harmonized with me as they always do. It has become a hobby of mine to see which notes a mockingjay can and cannot hit. There is not much to do anymore now that Katniss is gone so I have resorted to the animals such as chasing squirrels, talking with Buttercup, and singing with the mockingjays.

I sold some of my strawberries to Madge who paid a bit more than she should have telling me to give the extra to Katniss in the arena. I think she is more crazy than me.

I only came home for supper and was forced to stay after Mother told me I was spending too much time outside. So instead of running through town with Buttercup I stayed home and treated Mother's last patient for day. Not that I mind, I've gotten better and better at healing. Buttercup was forced to stay home and lay around like a lazy cat. I don't think he minded that either.

We turned the TV on around seven, just after we had sent the man home with some ice for his head. We sat around the TV and Buttercup crawled onto my lap. Most the interviews had finished and I was glad. The first groups of tributes always made me nervous for District 12. Caesar Flickerman was his usual peppy self and was asking questions about District 10's male tribute. He was shy and quiet and I predicted he'd quickly die in the initial bloodbath. Next came District 11's girl, a twelve year old like me in a pretty blue dress. She wasn't like most twelve year olds would be and she told Caesar not to count her out of winning. I remember her 7 on training but the odds of her winning were told as very small. For some reason she makes me happy, a girl like me but with a sense of bravery. I would have just sat there dumbstruck on stage and would have wasted the three minutes I would have had. I was glad Katniss volunteered for me. I didn't pay much attention to the next tribute in my anticipation for Katniss. All I really noticed was how he looked like he could snap Katniss' neck.

When Katniss came on the the crowd stares in awe at her dress. It is not literally on fire anymore but it is covered in jewels that make her look like the bottom of her dress is on fire. Caesar introduces her as the girl on fire, a catchy name, and asks her about the dress she wore at first, the one that was literally on fire. She's funny in her answers about the dress and the capital but I can tell she is not trying to be funny. She is telling the truth, she really was scared off being burnt alive at first, she thought the dress was gorgeous, and her favorite thing about the capital was the clam chowder. I feel like she was actually telling me, personally, about how it was in the capital. I can't wait for her to come home and tell me more. Then somehow the subject turns to me and he asks Katniss about my visit before she left. It feels personal but I know Katniss will answer the best she can and I'm somehow okay with it. The crowd goes quiet as she repeats our conversation and I squeezed Mother's hand. When Katniss' time goes off I am crying.

I went straight to bed not knowing how else to react. I feel like giving Katniss a hug but she's not there.


	6. Hunger Games- Day 1

**I'm still not getting enough reviews saying you want "How To Kill a Mockingjay" to be written. If you want President Snow's journal about killing Katniss to be written please review saying that would be cool or something like that. I'm also still supposed to be writing for NaNoWriMo but I really like writing this story. I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing!**

Apparently last night after I went to bed I forgot to watch Peeta's interview! In order to fully understand what happened last night after I left I watched the rerun of Peeta's interview before the games turned on. The story of the capital's showers was hilarious especially when Caesar and Peeta took turns sniffing each other. Peeta made it seem like the shower's were perilous when used incorrectly (which according to the story, he did). Then somehow the tide turned to the subject of love interests. Peeta's usual funny self disappeared and he looked almost embarrassed by the subject. But in his defence I would have been embarrassed too if I was up there, anyone would have. Turns out that Peeta has a crush on Katniss! I would love to be rooting them on, love stories have always been a favorite of mine, but everyone knows it's just not going to happen. Even if they both survived until the end they'd have to kill each other. Katniss and Peeta better hope that they'll never meet in the arena.

The games didn't start until after lunch so I played with Buttercup until then. He is always fun to play with because sometimes he can be such a dork! (I say that in the nicest way possible) One of my favorite activities to entertain both him and me is where I take a ball of yarn from my mother's knitting basket and drag the string around the living room while Buttercup is off hunting mice. When he comes home he will automatically see the yarn and pounce like a tiger at the string. Eventually the string becomes tangled and he drags his tiny ball of yarn to the point of origin, where I wait to pounce. Buttercup will seem like the most lazy cat in the world until you see him run! As soon as he gets to the yarn he pounces again but onto the bigger ball of yarn. That is when I pull the yarn right out of his reach and throw it. Boy can that cat run! When he gets to the yarn he usually bowls it over and gets all tangled. We always manage to play a few rounds of this game to pass the time. Katniss loves playing this game with Buttercup because she thinks it makes him look stupid, to reach for something he can't get. I usually stop her after a couple minutes of holding the yarn above his head. Poor Buttercup, Katniss hates him! Have I mentioned she tried drowning him once.

After a couple minutes of playing with Buttercup the district is gathered to watch the Hunger Games. We group where ever we'd like as long as we're within the center of town where the giant screen projects the games. I walked in as Caesar and President Snow predict the odds of winning. They both agree that Cato, the male tribute from District 2, will win. I joined Gale in the corner of the town center with my mother. I usually watch it with my friends but this year is a bit different. I know Gale will understand me most of all while I watch this. There is nothing else left to do here, Buttercup is afraid of the screams.

The screen appears to the arena, a large forest with a lake and an large flat area filled with wheat that would be great for hiding and food. The forest though would be the place to aim. Katniss would be in her element and would be able to find food like I have the past couple days. The tributes appear on their platforms and the countdown starts. I was staring at Katniss so hard as if my eyes could urge her onward and away from the battle. Half the tributes usually die in the bloodbath, Katniss has a much higher chance of winning if she survives. I see her eyeing a beautiful silver bow on the pile. In my mind I'm thinking the word, don't, over and over. The countdown stops and the tributes rush off their platforms at once. Blood is spilt automatically and I look away, I couldn't watch. But the temptation of seeing if Katniss survived was too great and my eyes were glued to the screen. In the background I see Rue run into the forest with a small pack of equipment. I feel happy for her but I automatically look for Katniss in the battle scene. She had decided not to go for the bow and had just grabbed a decently sized orange backpack. As she is running a knife flies at her head. I screamed out loud but no one looked over at me, they were all too busy watching the knife fly towards Katniss' head. I hear a few more screams and sobs besides mine. Luckily Katniss ducks and the knife lands in her backpack. Somehow she has the nerve to grin and she runs inside the forest. She runs faster than Buttercup when he really wants that yarn and Buttercup runs fast. Nothing follows her and she runs more. District 12 spends the rest of the day watching Katniss run. Finally darkness falls and Katniss climbs a tree, one of the few things she was able to teach me before she left. She quickly falls asleep and we are excused to make camp.

My family sets up our distributed two person tent in the corner we sat with the Hawthorne's tent beside ours. We are required to stay and watch the games as long as the tributes are awake, the capital doesn't want us to miss anything. Once one of our tributes wake up our tent shakes us awake and we head out to watch more. The first part of summer is always the worst. Peeta is still currently awake and has joined the careers but we set up our tents early like usual. If you want to watch the hunger games you have someone else set up your tent but most set up their own tent then head on to help others.

The peacekeepers bring us dinner, capital food that we only get one time each year. The food is not worth the pain we go through. Today it is soup, the same soup Katniss said was her favorite thing about the capital. I couldn't help wonder if they chose this meal for a reason. I try the soup and agreed with Katniss. It tasted amazing! I ate it all in seconds but they wouldn't let us have more, the fancy food could disagree with our stomachs because we are used to, well, Greasy Sae's rat and garlic stew.

I sat outside and stare up and the night sky in the arena. It is flashing the faces of the dead onto the sky that is actually a realistic dome. Eleven people died today in the bloodbath. I looked up at the stars in the sky, the real sky, instead of watching Peeta and the careers. How can he do that? Watch everyone be killed and still keep a straight face. How can he hunt my sister? I know he could do many thing to protect her but to join up against her? How? Questions and thought ran through my mind faster than I could keep up.

Someone came out of the Hawthorne's large six person tent and sat next to me. I looked over and found Rory. "I forgot to thank you for your apology." I told him.

"Apologies don't need thanking." He said. "Besides you needed one, a real apology. I could tell."

"Well, thanks anyway." I said before looking back up at the sky. What was he doing there? Why was it always him out of all my friends who could comfort me the most? More questions appeared in my head as if I didn't already have enough.

We sat there in silence watching the sky until Peeta finally decided to go to sleep. Finally we got to go to our own tents and I left Rory sitting there. As I stood up his comforting presence faded off. Lots of questions are running through my head right now and they are all about boys and love. Books can't prepare you to the real thing. Peeta is confusing me right now, if he loves Katniss why join the careers? But with Rory I have decided he is just comforting me because he knows I need comfort. It's nothing love related just friendship, like Gale and Katniss. Besides I learned today that love is a confusing thing and I don't want anything like that yet. Maybe later in my life though, Mother says it will strengthen you for the future. Maybe I will allow myself to find love when I'm Katniss' age.


	7. Hunger Games- Day 2

**Well, finally November is over and I can spend more time working on Fanfiction (my newest obsession yet). Guess what I did last November? Wrote a novel! Oh yeah! A full length one all in a month! I'm cool. Anyways so because I have more time I am going to be publishing and working on more stories other than this one. I decided to do the 'To kill a mockingjay' idea and for you Percy Jackson fans, but mostly for my sake, I have two new ideas starring everyone's favorite Rachel Elizabeth Dare and another with a whole new character in mind.**

**Shout out to verapaige01 for the advice on the mockingjay idea. It helped me decide that I wanted to write it (if I spelled your name wrong, I'm sorry, but you know who I'm talking about so. . .)**

** And now to the story of Prim. Sad, beautiful, tragic, romantic, adventurous, and I should probably stop now and get writing because that is what you are here for.**

It is not even dawn when I was shaken awake by Mother. The screen outside was casting a yellow glow through the tent walls. I was amazed I even slept at all and didn't wake up when the light turned on. It's a pretty bright light. But then I heard a scream sounding close. I ran out immediately seeking the person in need of help. It was a girl on screen.

I wish I had came out later because then I would only have been haunted with the screams. But now I am haunted by the elegant looking girl from District 1, Glimmer, I think, stabbing down at the District 8 females abdomen.

I quickly glanced away, I don't hate the sight of blood like Katniss but someone dying is too painful to watch.

A cannon booms and I hesitantly glanced back at the screen. The body is luckily obscured by the circle of careers stripping her of supplies. I notice Katniss in the trees a couple feet away watching in a sleeping bag. The careers don't notice her. And neither do they notice Rue in another tree softly watching Katniss' reaction. The fire the dead girl had tried to set illuminated the careers faces, especially one in particular. Peeta was amongst the careers not exactly looking comfortable but at least looking okay to be there.

I gasped out loud and searched for Peeta's family to see their reaction. They were no where in sight but as I was looking around I saw Rory walk out of the Hawthorne's tent. I was suddenly aware I had ran out with bedhead and a tank-top. And it was cold out there.

"Hey," He said walking over.

"Hey," I replied. Yes, it was a great conversation.

"You look cold. You should have at least put on a jacket before coming out here," He joked. I didn't think it was very funny, I was freezing my butt off and he was practically laughing at me. At least it felt like it.

"I don't exactly focus well when I hear someone screaming and I know it might be my sister." I told him.

He must have noticed me rubbing my cold arms because he told off his jacket and draped it over my shoulder. "Here."

But I shrugged it off, "I was about to go change anyway." I told him. Rory frowned but didn't say anything as I walked away to change. I know it was kind of rude but I was freezing and I was going to change soon. Besides I was getting nervous around him which is odd because I am normally fine around my guy friends. I think it was just the jitters about the hunger games. I mean today, after the careers left, Katniss spent the entire day wandering around for water.

That meant that I ended up being bored. But I guess that is a good thing because if I wasn't bored that would mean something awful was happening. Luckily, besides the first girl killed in the morning, no one died and the careers spent sometime setting up camp. They were setting up bombs around their giant pile of food. That could be a bad thing. But maybe an advantage, if someone were to knock over the pile it would all blow up.

I spent the day sitting outside on a log playing with a leaf. No one screamed, there were no sounds of running through the forest, nothing bad. There was also nothing to do but to play with what nature brought us and hope Katniss lived. I could hear her loud tired breaths from the large speakers but I forced myself not to look up. Hydration was something my mother never taught me to cure, everyone knew all you needed was water. It was obvious when she found no water.

The leaf was boring to poke at. It did nothing at all. I wish Buttercup was here but he is probably hiding in some tree. Finally after a long day we were aloud to bed after Katniss belted herself to a tree. By then she had given up on water for the day and Peeta had fell asleep under the careers watchful guard.

I want this to be over. Not just this hunger games but the ones after it as well. Why couldn't the capital just forgive us for own rebellion instead of making us their slaves to provide themselves with the supplies needed to stuff their spoiled faces. I want to punch each and every one of those spoiled, unnaturally colored faces right in the nose. My sister is dying because of a stupid 75 year old grudge against the districts. And they sit and watch like its an amusement show. Well, now I know how it feels to be part of the family that has to watch their own sibling or son or daughter fight for their life. And I don't like it.

I think that when I grow up I am going to try to do something against the capital and if I die doing it, it's fine by me. As long as I make a difference. I want to be known for doing something important in putting a stop to the capitals tyranny.

**It's kind of short but all Katniss did on the second day was look for water.**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! **

**Why should you review? Because getting a review feels like you've been given a huge bowl of free ice cream. AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE ICE CREAM!**

**:(sorry to lactose intolerant people):**


	8. Day 3

**Sorry it's been a while since I last wrote. Actually, scratch that. . . I write all the time! Besides, I hit my goal of writing more stories! I am very happy! I wrote the first chapter of two percy jackson fanfics and one one-shot for president snow. In other words I feel very accomplished!**

**Anyway. . . we left off with Katniss dehydrated in the woods and Prim starts thinking about the capital. And now I shall continue the next day, the third day of the hunger games!**

Before you ask, how are you?, life sucks. Have you ever had to watch your sister fight to the death? You don't want to. But surprisingly, that didn't happen today. I woke up with Peeta who was hunting the woods with the careers. They never found anyone to kill today. I don't care what happens to anyone as long as Katniss is okay so I picked around with my food, baked chestnuts and poached eggs, and avoided the screen.

Around nine o'clock Katniss finally woke up and I forced myself to look up. She had slept in a tree and I could tell from her parched lips and rugged breathing she still hadn't found water. Katniss climbed down from her perch and continued a search for water. The screen seemed to be taunting District 12 because in the corner now showed a map of the arena and all the nearest ponds. There were lots of them. By noon she had stumbled around blindly and collapsed just a couple yards away from a pond. In mind mind I was willing Katniss just to look to her right and see the pond that I knew was there. Katniss just laid there for a while.

"Come on!" I had thought wildly. "It's right there."

In my vain attempts at telepathy I found I had started crying in effort and frustration. Finally after what seems like forever Katniss pulled herself up in the mud. The fact seemed to suddenly dawn on her that there was water nearby, to her mud meant water. I could tell she was using all her self-restraint not to run over and slurp it all up. But Katniss managed to wait an hour while the water purified and became safe to drink. Then she drank all of the water quickly and purified another bottle.

I watched the screen happily, well, as happily as you could get while your sister was in a death arena. Katniss will live, she found water and now everything is going to be okay for a while. She could build a tiny treehouse in the woods and survive off her snares. She could avoid the other fighters. And. . . I'm sorry, my mind is running off. I know that that will most likely not happen but I can't help but hope for Katniss. As long as there is hope, fear will never win.

Katniss spent the rest of the day hanging out by the pond and getting cleaned up. I spent the rest of the day sitting with my mother and the Hawthorne family talking and occasionally laughing at the jokes Rory told to lighten the mood. Today was actually not so bad as I first thought it was going to be. On the screen Katniss is hunting rabbits just like she did everyday in the woods with Gale.

Speaking of Gale, I caught a glimpse of Gale staring at Katniss on the screen. That may seem normal, he wants her to live and she is his hunting partner, but I'm pretty good at reading emotions. Gale likes Katniss! I could tell by the way he watched how her braid swung over her shoulder when she turned and how he would watch Peeta every once in a while after he announced he liked Katniss as well. Gale and Peeta both liked Katniss. I almost laughed out loud at the idea of it. All Katniss was most likely worried about right now was surviving while the boys both were probably worried about her living. Peeta might help Katniss survive but I'm not sure now that he's with the careers. I'm still confused about that.

So now I am sitting in my sleeping bag writing my life down. I hope this journal will preserve the thoughts of all victims of the hunger games. Not the fighters but the families of the dead. The hope and sadness of all it. And hopefully this journal will also express the joy of a victor coming home.

**-0-**

Rory's POV

Rory woke up and as soon as he got outside he saw Prim sitting on a log eating some eggs. Gosh, she looked so pretty with her soft blonde hair running carefully down her back.. No one in district 12 that Rory had met had blonde hair besides Prim's own mother. Prim had wisely decided to wear a jacket in the cold of morning. Rory remembered how she had refused to where Rory's jacket. He avoided her and sat down in front of his own tent to eat his own eggs.

Later Rory couldn't help watching Prim while her sister was searching desperately for water. There were tears running down from her pretty blue eyes. Rory didn't know what to do, no one cried very often around here. They were toughened up from the poverty and hunger. Rory avoided her again.

Finally around dinner Rory was forced to sit with his family and Prim's. Rory really didn't want to, Prim seemed to be sad and Rory knew he couldn't comfort her. He'd leave that up to Prim's mother. Besides, the fact that Prim hadn't accepted his jacket still slightly bugged him. But nevertheless he sat next to Prim and Gale to eat his dinner. There was no way he'd miss a chance for food.

"So, what do you do with the patients that need help during the hunger games?" Rory's mother struck up a conversation with Prim's mother.

"Well, most of them are healed by the people serving us food but if it's an emergency or if people want me specifically to help then I head over and help during the day." Ms. Everdeen told her politely sticking with conversation.

"Has anyone ever called you over to deliver a birth?" Rory's mother continued interested.

Rory couldn't help but snicker. Prim shot him a glare and Rory shut up.

After a while he got bored and decided to join in Gale's conversation with Prim against his better judgement. The topic was the capital.

"I imagine all of the capital people are all fat, pudgy, dyed folks that waddle around like ducks." Rory joined in. For a second both Prim and Gale stared at him and Rory wondered what he said wrong. Then they both cracked up and laughed. Rory loved Prim's laugh.

"Well, I think that they have surgery to remove fat but I'm sure that if they didn't have that, that is exactly what they would be like." Gale said finally.

"It's really funny what the capital people do to look pretty," Prim laughed. "I mean who dyes themselves green!"

"Apparently the capital folks," Rory commented. Prim laughed again. Rory's heart fluttered softly. Rory started telling his capital jokes just to hear her laugh again. Prim didn't disappoint. Everytime she started to stop laughing Rory would tell another joke or Gale would make a funny comment. Eventually Prim started inserting her own jokes and comments into the conversation. The hunger games on the screen were forgotten for the day.

Rory went to bed smiling.

**Surprise! Do you like Rory's POV? I got bored and decided I needed Rory's view to make things a little more interesting. I think I'll do his point of view occasionally just to spice things up.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**I WANT ICE CREAM!**

**-Me**


End file.
